


Голубиная почта

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: По заявке: «Повзрослевшие Кит и Лэнс, первая встреча после долгой миссии Кита в клинке Марморы, акцент на то, как оба изменились за это время (или не изменились)»





	Голубиная почта

— Ты, должно быть, заблудилась? Потому что рай далековато отсюда, — раздалось позади, и Кит чуть не выронил кружку. Десятки планет, сотни встреч, и все равно он знал только одного, кто считал, что начинать так знакомство — хорошая идея.

Кит обернулся. Так и есть.

Облокотившись на стойку бара, Лэнс что-то тихо говорил молодой сагавиянке, разливавшей напитки. Зеленые чешуйки, подрагивающие на ее лице, были аналогом земного смущенного румянца, а вот что означали конвульсивные подергивания хвоста, Кит не мог вспомнить.

Он совсем не изменился, нисколько. Та же длинная нескладная фигура, то же выразительное лицо и размашистые жесты. Те же дурацкие комплименты каждой встречной девушке.

— Лэнс.

Тот удивленно оглянулся, повертел головой — и застыл, встретившись с Китом взглядом.

— Прости, детка, я на секунду, — пробормотал он и, не глядя больше на барменшу, начал протискиваться сквозь толпу.

Почему-то Кит был уверен, что сюда отправят Пидж. Втайне надеялся, что, может быть, придет Широ. Увидеть Лэнса он ожидал меньше всего.

Лэнс плюхнулся на стул напротив, скрестил руки на груди и прищурился.

— Никак не могу решить, обнять тебя или дать в морду. Чувак, два года! Даже если бы ты голубиной почтой письма отправлял, у них был бы шанс уже дойти.

Конспирация, мог бы сказать Кит. Безопасность. Слишком ненадежные каналы связи. Все это и так понятно, он не собирался оправдываться.

— Нет, пожалуй, драка в баре — это пошло, — решил Лэнс. — Недостойно высокого звания и все такое. Ты ведь слышал? — Он гордо вздернул подбородок. — Теперь я — черный паладин.

Из-под Кита будто стул выбили.

— Широ?.. — выдохнул он.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, жив, здоров, доволен жизнью, — потряс головой Лэнс. — Просто они с Аллурой ушли в отставку и теперь трудятся на ниве возрождения алтеанской расы на одной очень милой планетке... Ты, кстати, в курсе, что маленькие алтеанцы меняют форму постоянно? Свихнуться можно!

Кит ошарашенно моргал.

— В Красном теперь летает Пидж, Зеленая изменила ей с Мэттом. — Лэнс явно решил вывалить все новости сразу. — Один Ханк незыблем и постоянен, как... как Ханк.

— А в Синем?..

— Ты его не знаешь.

Почему-то именно это убедило Кита окончательно.

— П-поздравляю, — выговорил он. Лэнс сложился пополам.

— Господи, ты поверил! Нет, правда, поверил? Боже, Кит, в какой глуши ты торчал все это время, если ничего не слышал про Вольтрона?

Кит почувствовал, что краснеет. Конечно, он слышал — из официальных имперских источников и из лаконичных сводок Клинков. Знал про предательство Лотора, про раскол Альянса, про войну на два фронта. Но Империи, понятно, верить было нельзя (о смерти кого-нибудь из паладинов сообщалось как минимум раз в месяц), а с Клинков сталось бы умолчать о «личной» информации, не имеющей непосредственного отношения к делу. С их точки зрения главное, что Вольтрон активен и боеспособен, а кто там кого пилотирует — дело десятое.

— Значит, все на своих местах? — на всякий случай переспросил Кит.

— Как прибитые. — Лэнс никак не мог перестать хихикать. — Погоди, я должен обязательно достать записи с камер наблюдения, выражение твоей физиономии надо сохранить для потомков.

— Камер здесь точно нет, я проверял.

— Обломщик.

Он успокоился наконец и теперь молча, внимательно разглядывал Кита, будто сравнивал воспоминания с реальностью. Под этим пристальным взглядом было неуютно.

— Ну, — неуверенно сказал Кит, — как дела?

— Как ты тут? — одновременно спросил Лэнс.

Нелепые вопросы. Что сказать, как уложить два года войны в пару фраз? Даже Лэнс, который никогда не лез за словом в карман, похоже, не знал, с чего начать.

— Слышал анекдот? — решил тот кардинально сменить тему, когда неловкость молчания дошла до предела. — Заходят как-то в бар...

Дверь распахнулась, и в бар вошло шестеро патрульных роботов.

— Это не тот анекдот, — пробормотал Лэнс.

— Проверка документов, — объявил робот. — Предъявить документы для проверки.

Посетители зашевелились: кто-то тянулся к карманам, кто-то по стенкам пробирался к выходам, надеясь проскочить мимо патруля. Роботы не слишком усердствовали — вглядывались в лица и явно искали кого-то конкретного.

— Ох квизнак, — Лэнс всплеснул руками, — я что, неправильно припарковал своего льва? Мне теперь выпишут штраф? Офицер, может быть ограничимся устным предупреждением...

— Думаю, это за мной. — Кит поглубже натянул капюшон. — Идем.

— Эй, у меня тут свидание намечалось!..

— Уходим.

Стандартный патруль состоит из десяти роботов. Если внутрь вошло шестеро, остальные караулят черный ход. Кит сгреб Лэнса за рукав и поволок к окну.

***

По-тихому уйти не удалось, их зажали в узком переулке: ни туда, ни сюда. Бежать — разве что по крышам, но реактивный ранец привлек бы слишком много внимания, чтобы носить его в городе.

Кит оскалился и потащил из-за спины пару мечей, Лэнс активировал баярд. Роботы накатили волной.

В такой тесноте винтовка совершенно бесполезна, раздраженно подумал Кит, располосовав одного робота и парируя удар другого. Он собирался уже посоветовать Лэнсу постоять где-нибудь в сторонке и не лезть под руку — когда после пары неуклюжих выстрелов баярд превратился в короткий меч.

— Что, не ждал? — фыркнул Лэнс, обращаясь не то к Киту, не то к бесславно почившему роботу.

Не ждал, мысленно согласился Кит.

Ему казалось, они будут только мешать друг другу, но внезапно будто и не было этих двух лет, будто еще вчера они потели вместе на тренировках в Замке Львов.

— Похоже, ты не забыл, что такое командная работа. — Кит слышал, как Лэнс ухмыляется у него за спиной. Отсеченная голова робота звучно прогрохотала по тротуару.

— Похоже, ты наконец научился драться, — откликнулся Кит. — Сколько помню, это было душераздирающее зрелище.

— Эй, попрошу без оскорблений!

Еще два робота рухнули под синхронными ударами.

***

Они прорвались почти без потерь, подпаленная куртка не в счет.

— Сюда. 

С улиц надо было убираться — уничтоженный патруль не останется незамеченным, скоро район будет полон галра и их роботов.

— Нет, подожди, мне нельзя уходить. — Лэнс придержал его за плечо. — Я должен был тут встретиться с координатором повстанцев — но ты как всегда все испортил.

— Ты встретился, — хмыкнул Кит. — Коливан что, не предупредил?

Лэнс открыл рот и закрыл обратно.

— Хоть бы слово про тебя сказал, мохнатая морда!

Больше не останавливаясь, они переулками и подворотнями добрались до ближайшего входа в тоннели.

***

Сеть подземных ходов и тоннелей появилась на Лианте задолго до его колонизации и тем более до того, как сюда пришли галра. Лиантанцы практически не спускались сюда из суеверий, галра попросту были не в курсе. Пользовались тоннелями те, кому терять было нечего — отбросы общества, преступники. Теперь вот еще и повстанцы.

— Это твоя штаб-квартира? — подозрительно принюхиваясь, спросил Лэнс.

— Нет, это моя выездная резиденция, — хмыкнул Кит. — До базы далековато, а у меня еще дела в городе. Отсидимся, пока галра не успокоятся.

— И долго они будут успокаиваться?

— До утра как минимум.

Кит зажег фонарь, освещая небольшой закуток. Свет почти не был виден из основного прохода, зато сам проход отсюда отлично просматривался — идеальное убежище. А еще здесь было сухо, тепло и даже вполне уютно. Ему доводилось ночевать в куда худших местах.

Лэнс прошелся по периметру, трогая стены кончиками пальцев, пощупал низкий потолок.

— Только не говори, что у тебя клаустрофобия, — удивился Кит.

— Нет, просто проверяю, на всякий случай.

— Этим тоннелям тысячи лет. Конечно, они ждали именно тебя, чтобы рухнуть.

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, — пробормотал Лэнс и уселся на пол, с явным намереньем ни к чему больше не прикасаться. На всякий случай.

Кит никогда не задумывался, как тихо в этих тоннелях. В одиночестве тишина никогда его не беспокоила. Вдвоем — оглушительно звенела в ушах, хватала за горло, требуя найти нужные слова, давила неловкостью.

— Ладно, — нарушил молчание Лэнс. — Давай сюда планы операции. Если уж нам все равно сидеть тут до утра, можем, по крайней мере, заняться делом.

Кит кивнул и вытряхнул из рюкзака планшет.

Вообще-то он был уверен, что, пролистав для вида пару отчетов разведки, Лэнс заскучает и потребует на пальцах объяснить, что к чему. Но тот, кажется, действительно собрался читать все полностью.

Пожав плечами, Кит сел у стены напротив и принялся полировать мечи — не то чтобы оружие этого действительно требовало, но своеобразный ритуал придавал уверенности. Лучше бы пришел Широ, подумал он. Задуманная операция была амбициозной, рискованной, несмотря даже на поддержку Вольтрона, и Кит побаивался, что они замахнулись на кусок, который не смогут проглотить. Было бы очень кстати, если бы планы просмотрел кто-нибудь опытный, чтобы все не полетело квизнаку под хвост...

— А вот здесь, — Лэнс внезапно постучал стилусом по экрану, — вас всех убивают.

— Что?! — Кит подскочил. — Да что б ты понимал в этом! С чего ты взял вообще?

Лэнс удивленно поднял брови:

— Сам смотри.

Кит посмотрел.

— Мы три раза пересчитали, все верно.

— Плохо считали. На крейсерах сейчас локаторы в полтора раза мощнее, чем вы закладываете, можешь поувольнять своих разведчиков.

— Разве что на главном флоте, — возразил Кит. — Не у нас.

— И, конечно, после первой фазы операции они не сообразят, что к чему, и не запросят подкрепление?

— Квизнак!

Кит ударил кулаком по ладони. Почему никто об этом не подумал? Но если увеличивать дальность, ползут остальные расчеты, времени остается в обрез... слишком большой риск.

— Если увеличиваем расстояние, времени не хватает, — подтвердил его сомнения Лэнс. — Хотя можно попробовать выкрутиться... Нет, не подойдет. А если совсем по-другому? — Лэнс принялся набрасывать схему операции, и Кит никак не мог соотнести картинку перед глазами с образом в голове. Нет, он и раньше знал, что Лэнс не дурак — но то, что тот сочинял буквально на ходу, было гораздо больше, чем просто «не дурак».

— Там еще пара дыр есть, надо подумать. — Лэнс сосредоточенно грыз стилус. — А в целом неплохая стратегия. — Он ухмыльнулся: — Не думал, что тебя хватит на что-то большее, чем «вломиться и порубить всех на сашими».

— Не думал, что ты сможешь выговорить «стратегия», — не остался в долгу Кит.

— Чувак, — Лэнс подавил зевок, — когда тебя целыми днями грузят этой фигней, поневоле запомнишь пару-тройку новых слов.

Он снова уткнулся в расчеты, Кит поднял мечи.

Два года — чертовски много времени. Он знал, что изменился сам, что далеко ушел от того обиженного подростка, который пытается найти свое место — и бежит отовсюду, не давая себе и шанса, хочет уйти — и отчаянно надеется, что ему скажут «останься». Теперь он знал, кто он. Даже если в это «кто» не входило «паладин Вольтрона».

Лэнс, кажется, изменился даже сильнее — хотя на первый взгляд не изменился совсем. Но на смену самоуверенности пришла уверенность, а за глупыми шутками и дурацкими приколами скрывались ум и опыт.

— Я говорю, где статистика по траффику? Маллет, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Лэнс оторвался от экрана. — Хотя какой ты к квизнакам теперь маллет, надо тебе новую кликуху придумать.

Кит машинально потрогал короткий ежик на затылке.

— Это ненадолго, — пожал он плечами.

— Нет! — ужаснулся Лэнс. — Ты снова хочешь отрастить свой жуткий хвост?

— Дались тебе мои волосы! Совсем он не жуткий.

— Не обязательно сообщать всей вселенной, что твои вкусы намертво застряли в восьмидесятых!

— Вселенная, вообще-то, не особо в курсе земных восьмидесятых, — фыркнул Кит. — Как и Земли в целом.

— Вот именно! — взмахнул руками Лэнс. — Мы тут буквально лицо Земли перед лицом вселенной. Что подумают о Земле, глядя на тебя?

Кит покачал головой и вернулся к своим мечам. Нет, кое-что все-таки никогда не меняется.

***

— Перерыв, — объявил Лэнс, потирая глаза. — В твоей резиденции найдется что пожрать?

Кит кивнул на свой рюкзак и забрал планшет. Просмотрел сделанные Лэнсом пометки, начал прикидывать изменения в составе отрядов и расстановку сил.

Послышался громкий хруст, Лэнс с задумчивым выражением лица смотрел на пакет.

— Надеюсь, это были не мои зубы, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Ты уверен, что это едят?

— Придурок, их не грызут. Подержи во рту. Ты что, этикетку не видел?

— Я же не Пидж, чтобы читать все встречные буквы. И откуда мне знать, что ты носишь с собой еду массового поражения? Предупреждать надо!

Кит хмыкнул и уткнулся в планшет.

Закончив шуршать упаковкой, Лэнс запихал все обратно в рюкзак и принялся бродить взад-вперед по убежищу, бросая на Кита странные взгляды.

— Что? — не выдержал он.

Лэнс остановился, сунул руки глубоко в карманы.

— Будет очень глупо звать тебя вернуться? — глядя в сторону, сказал он.

Кит вздохнул. Он боялся услышать этот вопрос, и все равно в груди потеплело от того, что его все-таки задали.

— Будет очень глупо звать тебя к себе в штаб аналитиком? — спросил он вместо ответа.

Лэнс недоуменно посмотрел на него, потом широко заулыбался.

— Свершилось! Ты наконец-то признал, что я умнее тебя! Квизнак, и свидетелей-то эпохального события нет...

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Кит. — Забудь, что я вообще что-то сказал.

— Никогда, — с энтузиазмом замотал головой Лэнс. — Я буду хранить это в своем мозгу вечно и еще чуть-чуть.

Кит закатил глаза.

Лэнс растянулся на полу, подложив под голову свернутую куртку, и долго разглядывал низкий потолок.

— Возвращайся, — сказал он, когда Кит решил уже, что он уснул. — По такому случаю я даже дам тебе порулить Красным.

Кит качнул головой:

— Он не примет меня.

— Он практически мурлыкал, когда мы подлетали, я только никак понять не мог, почему. — На удивление, в его голосе не слышалось ревности или обиды. — Ну или ты сможешь уговорить Широ сходить в отпуск.

— Лэнс, прекрати. Я никогда не хотел быть черным паладином, и сейчас тоже.

Лэнс закинул руки за голову.

— Ты мог вообще себе представить, что все так получится? — спросил он. — Иногда мне кажется, если бы я знал, во что мы ввяжемся, то сбежал бы из той пещеры с Синим, куда глаза глядят.

Кит пожал плечами. Что угодно лучше, чем сходить с ума в пустыне.

— Мне нравится. Я думал, тебе тоже.

— Сначала круто было, прям Звездные войны. А потом пропал Широ. — Лэнс помолчал. — А потом пропал ты.

— Я не пропадал, — возразил Кит.

— С твоей точки зрения — может, и нет.

Кит нахмурился. Как вообще можно сравнивать? Широ попал в плен, и никто не знал, где он и что с ним, и жив ли вообще. А он — он-то все это время был здесь.

— Коливан всегда знал, где я, — напомнил он.

Лэнс усмехнулся без тени веселья.

— Все, чего мы могли от него добиться — что ты жив. Иногда казалось — врет.

— Лэнс...

Тот резко поднялся на ноги.

— Все, закрыли тему. Обязательную программу можешь считать исполненной: я просил тебя вернуться, ты отказался, проехали, забыли. Верни планшет, я еще не все проверил.

Кит сглотнул.

— Мне тоже ужасно вас не хватает, — признался он в том, о чем давно и старательно пытался не думать.

Он шагнул вперед и неуверенно обнял Лэнса. Тот застыл сначала, потом вздохнул, ткнулся лбом в плечо, обхватил руками в ответ.

— Третий раз за день жалею, что у меня нет фотоаппарата, — пробормотал он. — Идешь на рекорд.

— Заткнись. Не порти момент.

— Вообще-то я все еще не решил, не дать ли тебе в морду, — сказал Лэнс, отстраняясь.

— Слишком медленно соображаешь, — фыркнул Кит. — И дерусь я все равно лучше тебя.

— Я бы мог поспорить, но, пожалуй, позволю тебе тешить себя иллюзиями.

Лэнс уселся обратно на пол, Кит сел рядом.

— Я не могу вернуться, — сказал он.

Лэнс кивнул.

— Но пропадать я тоже больше не собираюсь. — Кит покрутил планшет в руках. — Лиант — ключ ко всему сектору. Вышвырнем галра отсюда, со связью станет проще.

— Точно, куда же ты теперь без моих гениальных советов. — Лэнс хитро посмотрел на него: — Надеюсь, вид ползающих по залу управления детей тебя не слишком шокирует.

— Ты же сказал, что пошутил!

— В каждой шутке… Ладно, ладно, пошутил, пошутил!

Они долго еще сидели так — перешучиваясь, переругиваясь, обсуждая план операции, а потом и просто молча. И молчание больше не было неловким.


End file.
